Annabeth's Jealousy Plan
by Anonymous500
Summary: Annabeth likes Percy. But the thing is, he doesn't like her. To get him to like her, Annabeth decides to make him jealous with the help of her friends. Best friends, Enemies, Jealousy, Love, Drama, Heartbreaks. Will Annabeth's jealousy plan work, or backfire? Will Percy finally love her? Percabeth! Please drop off an review! Rated T for some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just got this idea, so I thought I really should try it! Since I couldn't put in the entire summary, here's the full summary of it: **

**Annabeth liked Percy. She had to get him to like her, but he had no interest in her. So Annabeth decided to make him jealous. Pretty, hot, amazing clothes, flirting with other guys, will her plan work? New feelings of love, jealousy, drama! What will happen? Will Annabeth'a plan work, or backfire? **

**Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: You really think I'm Rick? **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

He was perfect. His messy, dark hair. His deep, calm, soothing, green eyes. His tan body..

I've been having confused feelings for Percy lately. He was so amazing, and I just had these weird new feelings. Everytime I look at him, my heart is pounding, my body heat goes up, I'm lost in those deep sea green eyes, and I find myself blushing.

Me and Percy are so close at camp. All those quests and years of growing up together, saving Olympus and being heroes.. We became best friends over the years. Me and him were the closest friends. And we knew each other the most.

When other girls talk to him, I suddenly have hatred for that girl. Could this be jealousy? It couldn't be jealousy! But I'm not sure. My feelings are so confused right now!

Again, today at training, I found myself staring at Percy. I couldn't get enough of him! He was just amazing! When I finally regained consciousness, I looked around, and saw Rachel glaring at me. Gods, she can give a death glare!

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I growled at the sound of her name. She was a best friend of Percy too. But everyone knew she was only trying to flirt with him. But our dear, oblivious Percy thought she was only a good friend. She was really mean and nasty to the ones she despised, but was an angel to the ones who she adored. Despite her ugly personallity, you couldn't deny her beauty. She had long, luxurious fizzy red hair, and deep emerald green orbs. She could almost be counted as Drew's twin. Nasty, but undeniably beautiful. She was second closest to Percy, and I didn't like that fact.

After training, I went over to Rachel. "What do you want?" I demanded. She suddenly grabbed my hair and brought my face closer to hers. "You think you can get MY Percy? He likes me, not you. Just soon, and he will be my boyfriend. So, you're just gonna have to be a nice little girl, and stay out of my way. Are we clear, sweetie?" She said in a deadly sweet voice. "Who ever said he liked you? And we are just friends, for your information!" I shot back. This girl thought she could just get Percy! I was fuming. "Oh, everyone knows that he likes me! He's always smiling when I talk to him, and completely ignores you! And, everyone knows you like him too! You're always drooling when you see him!" She laughed. I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped her. Very HARD. Every camper was staring at me, but I didn't care.

I liked Percy. How could I have not known? All the times, I have been denying all my feelings! Why didn't I realize earlier? If I did, I probably would have been happily dating him by now. Geez, when people say that it's friend zone to love zone, they weren't kidding. I should really get help. Grover? No, he tells everything to Percy. Nico? He wouldn't care, I'm awkward with him. The girls! Thalia, Katie, and the one who could help me the most, Piper. She can advise me and give me some tips, and help me get Percy to fall in love with me. Gods, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite.

I went over to my friends who can help me. Piper, Thalia and Katie. I told them everything, how I need a plan to get Percy to notice me. They were happy for my feeling about Percy and decided to help. Percy had no interest in me. I could I get his attention? Then I got it. Percy usually gets my attention when he is talking to other girls. It makes me jealous. So I decided to make him jealous.

Piper liked the plan. "OMZ(Oh my Zeus.), that's so amazing! I would just love to help out!" She exclaimed. "Yeah? Do you think my plan would work?" I asked nervously. "Only if you have all the right things." Piper replied thoughtfully. I tilted my head in confusion. "What I mean is, you have to look attractive to get the boys' attention, and start flirting with a boy to get Percy jealous." She said, in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mouthed a long 'oh' to show her that I understood why she meant. "Ok. The plan seems awesome to me!" I sighed happily.

So, to get more pretty, appealing clothes, me and the girls decided to all go shopping this weekend.

At night in my bunk, I thought to myself. Even if with Piper's help, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I knew a lot of obstacles were in the way. Rachel was my biggest problem. She would soon ask out Percy, maybe before I'm ready, and Percy might say yes. I was really worried. I had no time. Perhaps she'll do something, something evil, when I am gone shopping tomorrow. If she finds out I've left the camp, she'll never miss the chance. The chance to be with Percy for the entire day. I was too tired to think anymore, which is a rare case for the daughter of Athena. I decided to worry about this more tomorrow, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I had to make him mine. Fast. Before owl head can get to him. Percy was MINE, and not Annabitch's. She wouldn't dare get close to him, or I'll will definitely make her regret coming to this camp, and meeting Percy.

This morning was pretty much the same. We had breakfast, and since it was the weekend, we could sit anywhere we want to. The mess hall exploded with talking, laughing and screaming, but everyone stopped when a child of the Big Three came in. My faces lit up when Percy came in, and when he sat down I hurried to go and sit with him. But someone else got there first. Annabitch, Luke(A.N. In my stories, Luke turns nice again.), Thalia, Nico, Grover and Clarisse(Another A.N.: Yeah, she's in Percy's group in my story.) crashed the Poseidon table. I huffed. I had nowhere to sit! But hell no, I wasn't giving up!

I calmly walked over. "Wow. All of you just barged in Percy's table without asking him. What manners you guys have." I said, rolling my eyes. The dining hall was quiet for a moment. Then everyone laughed. I frowned and mouthed 'what'. "Rachel, thanks for telling us, but we are like his family! He doesn't mind! We always sit with him!" Grover said, and I quickly shot him a glare. "Well, yeah, but still.. Have you ever asked him everytime you sit with him? No. It must feel bad to be Percy, getting disrespected by everyone." I shot back. "I let them to this. So please stop picking on them, and mind your own business. They're my best friends." Percy spoke calmly. Everyone gave some comments like, "Ouch!", "Rachel got burned!", "Percy totally owned Rachel!", "Oh~ Rachel, rub some ointment where he burnt you!" I scoffed. "Still, I didn't make my point yet. Would you like to come and sit with me, Percy?" I cooed the last part. "Um, maybe later, Rachel. I'm not gonna ditch everyone to just come sit with you.." Percy replied. I threw my lunch tray on the ground and stomped out of the mess hall.

Annabeth's POV

I was just so happy, seeing Rachel get totally owned and rejected by Percy! When she threw her tray on the floor, she gave me a quick glare before she exited the mess hall, and I returned it with a smirk. Thalia and Nico was still laughing at Rachel's rejection, Luke and Grover were trying to hold their laughter but failed, and me and Clarisse took turns high-fiving Percy and laughing our heads off with the rest of the crowd.

After breakfast, I hurried back to my cabin to get ready for the mall. I got my shopping bag, checklist, and things that we needed. After 30 minutes, there was a knock on my door, and I quickly went to get it, knowing it was Piper. When she was there, I greeted her with a big smile, giving her the thumbs up to show her that I'm ready.

"Annabeth!" Piper squealed. "Are you ready?" She said.

"I am ready! Where are the girls?" I spoke excitedly.

"They're already at the entrance of the camp waiting for us." She told me.

"Ok! Lets go then!" I said.

Me and the girls got it to a taxi on the street and headed out for the mall. It was a long, pricy ride, but I knew it was all worth it. I smiled to myself. I knew it was going to be a long, fun day!

Rachel's POV

After I calmed myself down, I headed out to Percy's cabin. I was going to apologize, for whatever reason I did. While I was going there, I saw a very interesting scene. It was Annabitch, plant monster, lightning girl and makeup nerd heading out the camp. Just so they wouldn't see me, I quickly hid on the side of the cabin. I heard them talk and disappear into the woods. Where in the Hades are they going? But that don't matter to me. A whole day with Percy to myself withour Annabitch disturbing us! YES!

I happily skipped to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. Then I heard Percy. But he said something that have angered me deeply.

"I'm coming, Wise Girl!" He singsang. I was mad. Why did he guess that I was Annabeth? She visited his cabin too much! She was spending more time with him then I have! I can't let her get to him! By tomorrow, I'll get him to guess it's me when I knock on his door. I quickly hid my anger when Percy opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh, Rachel? Sorry, I thought you were Annabeth." He said.

"Why would you think that I'm Annabeth?" I aske innocently.

"Well, we always go swimming at the weekends." He said.

This was my chance! I quickly took it said, "Oh? That's cool. You know, I just saw Annabeth leave with her friends for something." I said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Percy questioned, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, so maybe for today, I can fill in for Annabeth and hang out with you instead! We'll have fun together and you can show me what you do with Annabeth!" I chirped happily. Percy answered exactly the way I wanted him to answer in my delight.

"Sure! Why not, Rachel? I'm pretty sure we will have tons of fun too!" He said, gesturing me into his cabin. I smiled sweetly and mouthed 'thank you' before stepping into his cabin.

"Wow, your cabin is really neat and cool!" I exclaimed in awe. He had it all sea themed, and even had a glorious aquarium on the wall. His cabin smelt like himself, the sea. "Why, thank you!" He answered proudly. "I could never get my cabin to look like this!" I said, complimenting him more. "No, you have a lot of creativity, Rachel! I bet that you can make yours really awesome too!" He replied gleefully. I smiled at his reply.

The day was really fun. We laughed and had water fights by the shore, we swam and Percy took me underwater, we talked on the deck and got tanned, and did so many things! Annabitch had fun with him every weekend like this, so perfectly. But I realized today, I was only a replacement for her.

The sun had started to set, and it was glorious and beautiful. Me and Percy did a lot of things today and was pretty tired. Since Annabitch didn't return, Percy started getting worried. "I wonder where Wise Girl is." He said with a worried tone. I scrunched my eyebrows because I didn't find her very wise. But I quickly shook the thought away.

"Maybe it's just a GNO." I said. Percy nodded. "I mean. You know how long girls can be out when they're having fun?" I said, in a convincing way. 'I don't get how you always worry about her' I thought in my head. "Excuse me?" He said. Then I realized I said tht out loud. "I mean, you know she's wise and gonna be fine, but you still worry about her." I say. "Rachel, I'm worried because she's my friend. Is there something wrong with caring for a friend?" He said. I began to tear up. "P-Percy... Yes, you're friends with her, and soon, you guys are going to be dating if you guys keep getting more closer to each other. B-but, I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, can't let that happen, for I love you, Perseus Jackson very dearly." And with that, I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was an amazing day! Piper got me some beautiful clothes, that ware appropriate wears for the camp, and Katie got me some pretty nail polish. Thalia gave me feedbacks on the outfits, and finally, after shopping for tons of hours, we were finished. We were worn out when we got back to camp, but we all smiled, knowing that it was totally worth it. Walking back to our cabins, me and Piper talked about my plan when something caught the both of our eyes.

The seashore. Rachel. Percy. Together. Kissing. The kiss went on for a few seconds, and Percy, who looked dumbstruck, pushed Rachel away, to my delight. He said something to Rachel and walked away. Rachel was left there standing by herself. I quickly ran into my cabin, and was glad to know that no one was there. I locked the door behind me and fell to the floor, crying. I knew it. I shouldn't have ever left the camp. I knew Rachel would do something. Something happened! Has she already asked Percy out? Has she already got him? Did they do something else another then kiss? All these questions!

I was more tired than anything, so I decided to sleep for now.

NEXT MORNING, STILL ANNABETH'S POV

Next morning was a shock to everyone. Rachel burst in through the mess hall, sliencing everyone, climbed on to our table, grabbed Percy and yelled, "SO WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Everyone was quiet.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Did you guys like it? **

**Please drop off a review! **

**Reviews and follows encourage me to write more and update faster! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-EvA-**


	2. Chapter 2: Perachel!

**Hey! Thanks for the ones who reviewed last chapter, it meant a lot to me! So, here's the next chapter! **

**I've found out that most readers seek nice, long chapters, so I'm gonna try not best, trying to make my chapters LONG. Last chapter had 2 thousand words, and I'm proud of it! **

**Anyways, the last chapter, Rachel asked Percy out! What would uh is answer be? Would there be Perachel? Lets find out! **

* * *

**Percy's POV**  
I couldn't believe the scene that was happening before my eyes. Rachel burst in through the dining hall, grabbed me closer to her face and asked me out. My brain took few seconds to take in all the things that was happening, and comprehend it.

"What?!" Was the one thing I managed to get out. Then I remembered. Everything that happened yesterday. Me having a day with her encouraged her to ask me out. The mess hall was in complete silence. Then it erupted with noise. Some people chanted me to say yes, some people were smart and decided to stay quiet, the Aphrodite table who liked Percabeth gave agonized groans.

Soon, as it all passed, people started to chant more. "SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!" Rachel was a nice girl. Also, at camp, I had the kind and generous reputation and personality, so if I said no, I would turn into a heartbreaker. Now the entire hall was chanting 'say yes' except my friends.

I had to. I couldn't say no. I couldn't just break someone's heart. So I said, "Yes."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

No! This couldn't be happening! The one I loved, the one I liked, now has a girlfriend. I felt like crying, but I kept it all in. I was desperately failing. Rachel shot me a smirk and had a smug look on her face.

Piper immediately got the whole situation and pulled me out of the dining hall quickly before I could fall apart in front everyone. I was thankful that she did that, because by the time we were in the woods, I was crying so hard.

She pulled me behind a tree and we both sat down. She had a pitiful look on her face. "Are you okay?" She whispered, and I wiped my tears away and shook my head.

"How am I supposed to be okay?" I sobbed.

"It's ok. We can still continue on with the plan." She comforted me.

I looked at her. "How? How can we?" I asked.

"We can still get Percy jealous, you know. Then he'll ditch Rachel and be yours." She said.

"You're right." I said. I thought about it. I'm a daughter of Athena. I shouldn't just give up so easily like this. I have to try. The thought of Percy ditching Rachel to come with me was so amazing. I agreed, and started to smile again. I quickly ran back to my cabin and pulled out one of the pretty outfits that we bought at the mall. When my siblings saw me in my new clothes, they were completely speechless. My clothes weren't revealing. They were appropriate. They were just simply pretty. I put my best pretty smile on, and walked out of the cabin.

When I was walking by, I felt everyone's eyes on me. Piper smiled so big when she saw me in the outfit. I blushed when I saw every guy's gaze on me. Every boy was staring at me with hungry eyes. All the Aphrodite girls squealed and surrounded me asking about the outfit. I told them everything and they all promised me they would not tell a single soul. Today was a good day. I felt desirable and loved. About 10 guys had asked me out!

When walked over to Percy during sword fight, I noticed he was fuming and glaring at the guys who were staring at me. I pretended not to notice and sat beside him. "Hey Percy." I said. "Hi Annabeth." He said glumly. "What's up? It's a beautiful day today." I said in a worried tone. "Nothing is wrong." He replied.

It was the perfect timing. A guy walked up to us. He stopped in front of me and did something he would regret all his life. He glared back at Percy, and started talking to me. "Hey baby, why don't you ditch this guy and come over to my cabin." He smirked. Percy looked extremely mad. "Um, thanks, but this is my friend." I said. "Well, whatever. Wanna come over? I can be a better friend. And the best bf." He whispered that last part but Percy heard it.

As I was about to answer, the screaming of campers filled up the entire forest. I quickly ran to see what it was, and the scene that was happening before my eyes were disastrous. The lake had flooded most of the camp. Our belongings, things, and food were all being drained. This is what everyone would call a natural disaster. I found my friends. Grover, Luke, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia and Nico were all wet and a mess but they were safe. Thalia, Jason and Nico seemed a bit sick. Can't blame them. Electricity and fire don't match with water.

We were all horrified. Our home was getting wiped out. The waves that were crashing started to get bigger and more fierce. The water was churning dangerously. It was bad as the sea of monsters itself. It was as of the sea was mad. Then I got it.

"Guys!" I frantically shout out. "What?" Thalia said. "It's Percy or Lord Poseidon. They're mad." I explained. "Oh my Zeus, you're right!" Grover yelled. "Then what are we waiting here for? Lets go find him!" Nico shouted impatiently. But we couldn't reach him. He was standing on the deck, where the big waves were crashing around him. He looked mad. Soon, every camper was standing before him. They all eventually found out it was him.

"Let me through! I know how to fix this! Move!" A voice yelled. The crowd made a way for her. It was Rachel. She cleared her throat fans began to speak. "As you see, I know him the best, because I am his girlfriend. I know a way to stop this." She said. I scoffed.

Then Thalia said, "Yeah, but you've only started dating him today. I think Annabeth is still the one who knows him the best." Everybody started agreeing and people started bursting things out such as, "She has a point.", "Yeah, let Annabeth do it!", "It's true, Rachel only started dating him today." and "Annabeth knows him the best!" Which infuriated Rachel. Then Chiron spoke up, "Annabeth, would you us do the favor of calming Percy down?" I nodded my head. I was close to the deck and the fierce waves were coming towards me.

When the Gods say that the child of the big three are powerful, they weren't kidding. And I always thought that Percy would be always the gentle, kind, caring, funny, silly one. Then I remembers how this all happened. He was jealous! He was jealous that other guys were flirting with me! But now he's mad. Percy's eyes were closed, but I swear I could feel the anger. I was up on the deck. I took a deep breath.

Rachel's POV

I can't believe it! I lost to Annabitch again even after I got him! It wasn't fair! My life wasn't fair! I swear, I will have my revenge no matter what. My patience won't last. I've had enough. Their was anger in me.

I saw her walk up to him. She hesitated and began to talk.

Percy's POV

What is happening to me? A new feeling took over me when I saw her talking to that guy. Something that had made me mad. What was this feeling? Hatred? Yes. Depise the guys that talk to her? Yes. Jealousy? Maybe. I have neer really been jealous because no girl seemed to interest. I couldn't love my best friend, right? That's wrong! She's my best friend!

But anyways, I was up on the deck. Anger had took over me. I closer my eyes to clam as own and think. It wasn't working. I was still raged. But then I felt Annabeth's presence. That calmed me down a bit instantly. They must've sent her, since everyone knows she's my best friend and knows me the most. They noticed that I've calmed down a bit after they sent her, I heard cries of, "He felt her presence!", "He calmed down!", "I knew Annabeth would make things better!" And I heard Annabeth take a deep breath. The lake was still dangerous and fearful.

Annabeth's POV

I took a deep breath. "Percy, will you please do Camp Half-Blood a favor and calm down?" I blurted out quickly before I could stop it. Then he opened his eyes. What I saw was NOT the Percy I knew. I gasped.

His hair was still messy. But his eyes has changed. They were now a stormy, dark, sea green. They were no longer the kind, soothing, bright, deep sea green. Even after all this I was glad for some reason. I knew why he was doing this. Because he was jealous. I'm glad my plan worked, but I'm pretty sad that I had to destroy the camp for it.

My train of thoughts broke when Percy spoke. His voice strong and husky, is nothing like the silly Seaweed Brain I knew. "And why don't you stop, Annabeth?" He asked. "What do you mean? Stop what?" I asked confidently. "Stop playing around with me and my feelings. You don't own my feelings." He said, his eyes boring into my eyes. "Oh? I was messing with your feelings? I am sorry, I didn't know that." I said innocently. He suddenly grabbed both of my arms with his hand and pulled me towards him. I just noticed that he's gotten taller. He looked down at me. "You know you were messing with me, _Wise Girl." _He said darkly, and I swear that my face was redder than Rachel's hair. "I am not. Maybe it's only that the other guys have a crush on me and want me to love them back. Which I gladly will." I said straight-forward.

Then suddenly, Percy grabbed me and threw me into the dangerous, stormy, scary and deep lake. The last thing I saw was Percy jumped into the lake after he threw me. And heard some people screaming.

* * *

Next time on Annabeth's jealousy plan!

_Chapter 3: Into the depths of the unknown. _

_"Where are you taking me Percy?!" Annabeth screamed._

_"Just be quiet!" Percy whisper-yelled. "We're almost there!" He yelled._

* * *

_"Where are they? I want them back." Piper sobbed. _

_"If he's in the depths of the unknown, we'll never be able to reach them." Nico explained._

_"Percy, Annabeth. You shouldn't have ever gone to the depths of the unknown." _

* * *

_"Annabeth, you better get ready for hell. I'm not letting you get away after having a little paradise with my boyfriend. The plan's all ready and set." Rachel evilly smirked._

* * *

** So that's Chapter Two! I hope you liked it! **

**Percy: Well, you didn't have to make Annabeth so hot! *points at Annabeth* It's all you fault I'm jealous! **

**Annabeth: *blushes* No, you're just too jealous. I didn't do anything!****  
**

**Percy: Yes you did! You had be so pretty! **

**EvA: Woah, Woah! No Percabeth here, that will be in the next chapters! **

**EvA: Anyways, thank you for kindly reading this chapter, and please R&R! **

**Follows and Reviews always encourage me to update fast!**

**-EvA-**


End file.
